Heretofore, there has been no gray hair cutter for cutting gray hairs found in the scalp, eyebrows or nose. For example, nose hair scissors or the like are used to cut a selected hair by pulling the hair with fingertips. However, since there are many hairs grown in an intricate fashion in the scalp, it is very difficult to cut a single hair reliably with scissors, and nearby normal hairs are often cut as well.